


All I Want for Christmas is You

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Dancing and Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Host walks in on Dr. Iplier and it doesn't take long for the good doctor to reduce him to a blushing mess.





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> I am complete trash for this ship so HAVE SOME MORE DR. IPLIERST HAHAHA!

The second the Host heard Dr. Iplier’s voice, he knew he was _fucked_.

He wasn’t exactly supposed to hear it, either. He had been coming in to get his bandages changed, and he was just about to knock on the door when he heard the soft piano notes coming from inside. He paused, throat going dry when Dr. Iplier began singing, lyrics floating under his words.

“ _I don’t want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you…_ ”

The Host froze, not daring to open the door now despite his fist still raised to knock it. He turned around, pressing his back to the door and trying to ignore the flustered narrations spilling from his mouth that filled his mind with images of Dr. Iplier dancing and smiling inside his office as he sang, the next verse picking up.

“ _I don’t want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need, and I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._ _I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Clause won’t make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you! You, baby!_ ”

Suddenly the door was opening and the Host gave a startled cry as a hand fisted in the back of his trench coat and he was being pulled inside, Dr. Iplier now singing directly in his ear as he spun around him, his grin wide and bright.

“ _Oh I won’t ask for much this Christmas; I won’t even ask for snow! And I’m just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe! I won’t make a list and send it to the North pole for Saint Nick. I won’t even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click!_ ”

The Host swallowed dryly, hands coming up to rest on Dr. Iplier’s hips as he pressed up against him, mumbling the lyrics into his ear, hands gripping him just below his shoulders. “ _’Cause I just want you here tonight holding on to me so tight. Make my wish come true! Baby, all I want for Christmas is you! You, baby!”_

The Host didn’t even notice Dr. Iplier subtly moving him backwards until he was shoving him lightly in the chest, just hard enough to unbalance him, and the Host fell backwards into the chair that was awaiting him. He shifted, hands immediately flying up to grip the armrests as Dr. Iplier slid away, and the Host couldn’t but laugh at the exaggerated flair he added to the next verse.

“ _Oh, and all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere!_ _And the sound of children's_ _laughter fills the air! And everyone is singing; I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me?_ ”

The Host jumped when he felt Dr. Iplier settle into his lap, his narrations appearing to have short-circuited for the time being. His hands rested on the doctor’s hips once more as he sang the last verse, smiling up at him despite his complete mental malfunction.

“ _Oh, I don’t want a lot for Christmas. This is all I’m asking for: I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door!_ ”

He laughed at the last line, finding it incredibly appropriate, until the sound was cut off by a muffled noise of surprise as Dr. Iplier’s hands cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. Neither one of them were willing to break it as the last chorus of the song played distantly over whatever speaker Dr. Iplier hooked up, but eventually they had to break for air, pressing their foreheads’ together.

The Host grinned, panting slightly. “Well _this_ was a surprise.”

Dr. Iplier laughed. “An enjoyable one, I hope.”

“The Host never said otherwise.”

Dr Iplier laughed again, tapping his nose as he moved to climb off his lap. “Well, fun aside, you came up here for a reason. Let me get your stuff.”

The Host’s grip tightened as he pulled the other closer, grin transforming into a smirk. “It can wait.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want –” The Host cut him off by sliding a hand into his hair and pressing their lips together. Dr. Iplier immediately responded, shifting closer and cupping the Host’s face once more, their lips moving together in perfect synchrony.

They didn’t move from that chair for a _long_ time.

**Author's Note:**

> I looooove it! YES! Anyway, tomorrow will be another angst one because why not but I promise that's the last one! Everything else is painfully cute! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
